Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi)
|hair = and streaks |coat = |voice = Tara Strong Rebecca Shoichet (singing) |race = Human |caption = Sci-Twi in her My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games artwork |residence = Human world |occupation = Student at Canterlot High School Student at Crystal Prep Academy (formerly) |other names = Twily, Midnight Sparkle |relatives = Shining Armor (older brother) |cutie mark = (film) }} Twilight Sparkle's human counterpart appears and is mentioned throughout the My Little Pony Equestria Girls film series. She is a student at Canterlot High School and a former student of Crystal Prep Academy. She is named Sci-Twi in some merchandise and other depictions. Her alter ego, Midnight Sparkle, briefly serves as an antagonist in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. Depiction in films My Little Pony Equestria Girls Twilight is first mentioned by Pinkie Pie in the film when she brings up the notion of pony Twilight having a "twin sister who lives in the city." My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Twilight Sparkle appears after the ending credits, piecing together some strange events that occurred at Canterlot High School. She talks to her dog Spike. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games In the third film, Twilight's human counterpart is revealed to be attending Crystal Prep Academy and is a member of the Wondercolts' rival team, the Shadowbolts. This version of Twilight is portrayed as being rather awkward and curious and treated as an outcast by many of her classmates. Throughout the film, Twilight attempts to track and measure strange energy readings at Canterlot High, recording all of her findings on a tack board in a secret room at Crystal Prep. She gathers this research in hopes of being accepted into an independent study program, and she only competes with the Shadowbolts to conduct further observations on the weird energy. Twilight carries a pendant-shaped device intended to detect the strange readings. However, it also drains magic away, causing each of Sunset Shimmer’s friends to lose their ability to pony up. In addition, it causes dimensional rifts to appear throughout the games. When Principal Cinch discovers this, she pressures Twilight to release the magic from her device to win the Games for Crystal Prep. Once she does, the magic engulfs her, and she transforms into a monstrous creature obsessed with magic. After her transformation, Twilight uses her powers to open additional rifts to Equestria. Using Twilight's device, Sunset channels the released magic to transform herself. Following an explosive battle, Sunset offers Twilight her hand in friendship, and Twilight accepts. Twilight apologizes for all the trouble she caused, and Sunset and her friends forgive her. Later, Twilight decides to forego her independent study application and transfer to Canterlot High to learn about the magic of friendship. At the end, Princess Twilight Sparkle from Equestria appears out of the portal, stunned to see her human friends joined by a girl who looks like her. Human Twilight only nervously waves "hello" to her Equestrian counterpart. Other depictions In the Minis Pinkie Pie's Slumber Party digital shorts, a Twilight Sparkle is featured in her own short. Software Sci-Twi appears in the Equestria Girls mobile app. 'Chapter books' Sci-Twi is the main focus of the novel Twilight's Sparkly Sleepover Surprise. The back cover of the book depicts a new outfit and look for her. Friendship Games description Meet Crystal Prep Twilight Sparkle, the Twilight Sparkle who has always lived in Equestria Girls world – she just goes to another school! You'll recognize this Twilight Sparkle by her signature glasses. She maintains the same personality traits of the Twilight we know from the MLP world, but she has yet to learn about the magic of friendship. Merchandise Twilight is featured in various Friendship Games doll merchandise, sometimes under the name Sci-Twi. A "Sporty Style" doll of Twilight comes with a bow and arrow. Twilight's description on the back of her Sporty Style doll's packaging reads, "Study the competition!" A casual-clothed doll of Twilight is sold independently and included in 2-packs with Flash Sentry and Rainbow Dash. A Midnight Sparkle doll shown at the 2014 New York Toy Fair has also been released. A doll of Sci-Twi with pony ears and a lab coat was shown at the 2015 San Diego Comic-Con. This doll comes with a miniature Spike the Dog figure and a school locker. Human Twilight appears as a pony in Equestria on the fan-designed WeLoveFine art print "Girls in Equestria". Personality Like her Equestrian counterpart, human Twilight is well-spoken and highly intelligent. She holds a great interest in knowledge and science, being able to assemble intricate scientific devices and solve complex mathematical equations, and her intellect rivals that of Sunset Shimmer. Unlike Princess Twilight, however, human Twilight is socially similar to how she appears in the Friendship is Magic’ first episode. She is a bit of a wallflower, acting very awkward and timid around others, especially the standoffish students of Crystal Prep. Despite her problems in socializing, Twilight is eager to connect with people on a personal level, demonstrated in her interactions with Fluttershy, when the two share their love for their pets, and Pinkie Pie, at the Crystal Prep welcoming party. Twilight is shown increasingly distressed by the apparent harm caused by her magic-sensing and storage device to the point where Sunset's eventual accusations leave her distraught. Twilight lacks self-confidence when under extreme external (especially social) pressures. During the archery competition in the Tri-Event Relay in the Friendship Games, she is so affected by performance anxiety and Sour Sweet's anger at her poor aim that she begins to cry and her legs threaten to collapse under her. When transformed into Midnight Sparkle, Twilight becomes selfish and malicious, consumed with desire to learn everything about magic even at the cost of her entire world. Quotes Gallery See also * Twilight Sparkle's Equestrian counterpart on the MLP: FiM wiki. References es:Twilight Sparkle pl:Twilight Sparkle (człowiek) pt-br:Twilight Sparkle Category:Main characters Category:Female characters Category:Students from Canterlot High Category:Students from Crystal Prep Academy Former antagonists Eyewear wearer Category:Featured articles Category:Reformed characters